As for a colored metallic pigment having a metallic feeling excellent in design performance, a colored metallic pigment produced by adhering a colored pigment onto a metallic pigment is known heretofore. In the colored metallic pigment, an organic pigment such as a diketopyrrolopyrrole type, a quinacridon type, a dioxazine type, an isoindolinone type, a condensed azo type, a thren type, a perinone type, a perylene type, a phthalone type, a phthalocyanine type or the like, or an inorganic pigment such as iron oxide or carbon black is used as the colored pigment to be adhered onto the metallic pigment.
However, the colored metallic pigment as mentioned above has such a disadvantage that a colored pigment adhered onto the surface of a metallic pigment is easily optically deteriorated by the reflection of light on the surface of the metallic pigment. For overcoming this disadvantage, it is necessary to select a pigment having relatively superior light resistance, such as phthalocyanine green, phthalocyanine blue and iron oxide, and therefore it is the today's situation that the design performance of the resultant colored metallic pigment is restricted.
Meanwhile, with respect to a pearlescent pigment such as mica, a pigment produced by forming a covering film of silicon oxide, titanium oxide, a metal or the like on the surface of a pigment to impart an interference color to the pigment is known. However, the pearlescent pigment has such a disadvantage that the hiding power is poor and therefore the pearlescent pigment cannot hide an under layer satisfactorily when the pearlescent pigment is compounded to a paint or an ink. For the purpose of avoiding this disadvantage, a metallic pigment that is colored by being covered with an interference film made of silicon oxide, aluminum oxide, titanium oxide or the like has been disclosed as a metallic pigment having high hiding power. However, these pigments are insufficient as means for overcoming the disadvantage.
A colored metallic pigment disclosed in WO2007/094253 (PTD 1) has a constitution comprising a metallic pigment, an amorphous silicon oxide film layer formed on a surface of the metallic pigment, a metal layer formed on a surface of the amorphous silicon oxide film layer, and metallic particles formed on a surface of the metal layer, and this constitution enables the achievement of good design performance.
Further, a colored metallic pigment disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-031232 (PTD 2) has a constitution comprising a metallic pigment, an amorphous silicon oxide film layer formed on a surface of the metallic pigment, a metal oxide layer composed of a metal oxide other than silicon oxide, and metallic particles formed on a surface of the metal oxide layer, and this constitution also enables the achievement of good design performance.